


The Price is Right

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Game Shows, M/M, The Price is Right AU, Victor is a boss at Plinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: For charity, Victor, Yuuri and Yuri are invited to be guests on a celebrity edition of 'The Price is Right'. Just for being in the audience they get money for their charity but internal chaos ensues for Yuri and Yuuri as Victor is chosen to be a contestant... because they're not sure of how financially adept he is.





	The Price is Right

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by all the mornings I spend writing fic while watching “The Price is Right”. This fic is for everyone in the victuuri writing discord who wanted it (I probably screwed up the rules of Plinko and confused it with Higher or Lower but I made it work). Poke me on tumblr @roseus-jaeger. Thank you for reading!

The audience is cheering as the host, Drew Carey, appears on stage for the start of 'The Price is Right'. Among the couple hundred guests, celebrities are seated in the first couple of rows to be picked from as contestants for the weeklong charity event. They get five-thousand dollars for just attending but have a chance to be chosen to compete for the cash value of any of the prizes presented.

 

In the celebrity audience, professional figure skaters Katsuki Yuuri, Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Plisetsky are there in attendance for their charities. Yuuri is representing a charity to help the homeless, Victor is representing a charity for foster children and Yuri is representing a charity for wildlife conservation efforts. The three are in mostly matching t-shirts, the back matches saying 'Podium Family' but each t-shirt is different on the front. Yuri's t-shirt simply says 'Ice Tiger' on the front, Yuuri's is 'Conserve water, drink champagne' (Victor's idea) and Victor's is 'Drew's Past Life Spouse' (Yuuri thought it was hilarious when he came up with it).

 

Contestants are called up and the three clap when Christophe is called up in the first round.

 

“Imagine if one of us gets called up?” Yuri is amused with his own thought while muttering it to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri shakes his head, “Probably not. I'm happy to even get five grand for my charity so it's no problem,” He looks over to Victor who is screaming prices that sound ridiculous out to Christophe who is trying to price a set of cameras, “Imagine if Victor is chosen.”

 

Yuri almost loses it laughing at that but manages to say, “Oh god, that's the funniest thing you've ever said, Katsudon.”

 

Between Yuuri and Yuri, they're convinced Victor is terrible at pricing things. One trip to the grocery store, neither of them could tell if Victor is joking when he thinks a banana is ten dollars or the time he said a gold watch is only fifty dollars. The way Victor says such ridiculous things seriously are concerning but it's not like Victor is going to be picked as a contestant, right?

 

Victor pulls Yuri and Yuuri into a hug as Christophe named the closest price for the cameras and Christophe gets to play. Yuri reluctantly hugs back and Yuuri is hugging tight because they're happy Christophe gets to try to get more money for his cause of cancer research. Christophe doesn't win the big prize but he still gets to spin the wheel later on.

 

The announcer is calling out the next contestant after Christophe has competed and, much to the shock of Yuuri and Yuri, calls out, “Victor Nikiforov, come on down!”

 

Naturally, Victor is almost jumping up and down the whole time. He doesn't even notice how Yuri and Yuuri are just stone-faced, nervous as he takes his place on the podium. This can't go well. Victor has shown little to no proficiency at being financially adept in their opinion and he's on a game show dedicated to such.

 

The prize is a barbecue set and the possible contestants are asked to name the closest price without going over. Victor is first since he's the new member so Yuuri starts screaming the price he thinks it is, “It's fifteen-hundred! Fifteen-hundred!”

 

“One dollar, Drew!” Victor yells and both groan at Victor's answer. He must have no idea what he's doing... until Yuuri hears the other answers. Sixteen-hundred, seventeen-hundred-fifty and eighteen hundred. Yuuri can't believe it as Drew reads the retail price as fifteen-hundred-ninety-five and Victor is cheering because he gets to compete for his charity.

 

Yuri is covering his face in second-hand embarrassment and Yuuri feels a bit anxious for his husband. It's not that he doesn't have faith in Victor but he worries how he'll make himself look if he does badly. Victor hugs Drew when he comes onto the stage.

 

“Well Victor, welcome to the show!” Drew greets.

 

“Glad to be here! I'm excited to play!” Victor is shaking with glee.

 

Drew asks the announcer, “What game do we have for Victor today, George?”

 

The announcer, George, declares, “You're in luck because today you get to play Plinko!”

 

There's a ton of cheering and some mild relief to Yuuri and Yuri because it means Victor might have some leniency. Victor is excited as he's given a Plinko chip and is told he'll have the chance to earn more if he can guess the if a price of a retail item is higher or lower than the current price listed. That's when Yuuri and Yuuri facepalm because they forgot he'd need to guess prices to earn more Plinko chips.

 

There are four items and Yuri is already muttering to Yuuri, “The extra-large cat treats are fifteen dollars. I just bought that exact brand for Potya a couple days ago. Victor better not screw this up.”

 

The price is listed as ten dollars and Victor is asked if it's higher or lower. Just as both Yuris are going to scream 'higher', Victor answers, “Higher!” Of course, it's right.

 

The second item is a pasta maker. Victor seems to think a bit while Yuuri grits his teeth in anticipation. The first victory was luck, right?

 

“Listed at forty-six dollars, higher or lower?” Drew asks.

 

“Lower!” Victor answers and the sound effect ding as it's right. The pasta maker is thirty-five dollars.

 

The third item drives Yuri to want to pull his hair out because he can't imagine Victor guessing the price of cake mix.Yuuri is in awe of the first two guesses and just watches.

 

“Listed at three dollars, higher or lower?”

 

Victor confidently says, “Lower!” That's correct, the cake mix is one dollar.

 

Yuuri can't help yelling, “You can do it, Vitya!”

 

Victor meets his husband's eyes with a heartfelt smile and is almost too distracted to answer Drew on the price of the last item, an air purifier, “Last one! Listed at ninety-three dollars, higher or lower?”

 

“Uhhh... Oh! Higher!” Victor regains his attention but still has a small blush. The crowd goes wild when he gets the last one correct. Yuuri and Yuri are just in disbelief but now are crossing their fingers for Victor to win a lot of money with the Plinko chips he's won. The game is simple. Once you win the chips to play with, you drop them down the game board and you get the amount of money listed depending on where the chips fall. The most you can win is ten-thousand dollars at a time and the least is zero dollars.

 

Victor is guided to the top of the Plinko board. He thinks a bit before he drops the first chip. The crowd cheers as the chip falls but it becomes deafening when it lands on the ten-thousand mark.

 

“Yeah! He's doing great!” Yuri doesn't realize he has an arm around Yuuri's shoulder but Yuuri is too focused on Victor to care. Both are proud of Victor.

 

The second chip is dropped and it once again lands on the ten-thousand mark. Again for the third and fourth, it lands on the ten-thousand mark. The crowd is going crazy for it but Victor has a smirk as he drops the last Plinko chip and it skillfully bounces against the bumpers into the ten-thousand mark. He's won fifty-thousand dollars plus the five-thousand for his charity and it's not even over because Victor has yet to spin the wheel for the showcase round.

 

Even Drew is in shock because only one other person has landed all five Plinko chips on the ten-thousand mark and he certainly wasn't expecting it to happen during the charity event. They go to commercial break and Victor gets a chance to make his way back to Yuuri in the front row.

 

“Yuuri! I did it!” Victor holds out his arms for a hug but Yuuri stops him. He's about to give him a confused look but Yuuri opts for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. There are some whistles from some audience members and some take pictures (Yuri fake gags a bit). Victor returns the kiss.

 

When they pull away, Victor asks, “What was that for?”

 

“You just won fifty-thousand dollars for charity and proved me wrong about how well you can price things. I'm proud of you.” Yuuri states.

 

Victor smirks and questions, “So, you took me serious on our grocery shopping trips when I said a banana was ten dollars?”

 

Yuuri rolls his eyes, “I don't know what to think of you sometimes when you spontaneous spend five grand on sunglasses and new suits for us.”

 

Victor pouts, “Gucci is expensive! Five grand is a bargain for that!”

 

Yuri grumbles at them to get back in their seats as the third contestant competes; Yuuri and Victor hold hands while waiting for Victor to have to spin the wheel.

 

When it's time to spin the wheel, all three contestants are called back on the stage. When you spin the wheel, there are different values in cents and the goal is to get as close to one dollar as possible. Victor isn't as confident since the wheel is solely based on luck to win. The woman who's some actress gets to spin first since she was the last contestant. She gets seventy-five cents and is anxiously waiting as Victor is next.

 

Yuri shouts from the crowd, “Spin that wheel, Victor! Make it worth it!”

 

Yuuri shouts as well, “You can do it!”

 

Victor smiles widely as he's given the chance to spin. He spins the wheel when Drew asks him, “Is there anyone you'd like to give a shout out to?”

 

Victor proudly gives his shout-outs, “I'll say hi to my coach Yakov, Georgi, Milla, my parents and my handsome husband in the audience!” The crowd cheers and Yuuri blushes a bit as the camera briefly shows him and Yuri.

 

Victor spins ninety-five cents. He's so close to a dollar that Christophe can't statistically spin higher than him... or so they thought as there's a groan from Yuri and Yuuri as Christophe spins one dollar and wins his chance to go to the showcase round. Christophe is so excited that he and Victor hugs. Victor isn't even disappointed because he's already won fifty-thousand, just as excited for Christophe. Even with the mild disappointment, Yuri and Yuuri clap for Christophe who is over the moon he made it to the showcase.

 

Victor ends up back in the audience with the promise of a large check for his charity. They don't have to say anything to Victor since he seems extremely content with holding Yuuri's hand and watching the rest of the show with the two. By far, this is the most exciting outing the three have ever had and neither would mind a repeat.

 

…

 

“Yuuri, remember when I won fifty-thousand dollars for charity?” Victor reminisces.

 

“It's been seven years, Vitya. Of course, I haven't forgotten.” Yuuri is in bed with his husband, “Go to sleep.”

 

Victor is still fidgety, “Wanna watch it again on DVD? I still remember it like yesterday.”

 

Yuuri sighs and sits up, figuring they don't have coaching duties until late in the morning, “Sure, I guess we can.”

 

 

It doesn't take long before both are cuddled at the TV and rewatch that episode. Both end up falling asleep on the couch.  


End file.
